pmdfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Unbeatable
Team Unbeatable is Lugia's First fanon team and her favorite. They are rarely used though, as they need constant tweaking. Their Team Name is not from the fact they haven't been defeated in battle, as that's happened a lot, but from the fact they always complete their missions and never give up on them. Basic Info Members: 10 Rank: Hyper Team Songs: *Meltdown - Nico Chorus *This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars *White Robe - t.A.T.u Members Li Li is the leader of the team. She is a smart, and powerful Lugia. Many events have streaked her past, such as finding the Seven Lugi Sages, and when Nexiss was formed from her. She has a crush on Cori, and her twin brother is Scathe. Moves: Areoblast, Hydro Pump, Iron Tail, Attract Age: 19 Songs *My Immortal - Evanescence *Bring Me To Life - Evanescence *Crime And Punishment (When Cori is in Demon state) - Miku Hatsune *Song Of Eared Robot - Teto Kasane *Not Like That - Ashley Tisdale *Haunted - Evanescence Cori Cori is the second in command, and a witty Pikachu. He's actually a Lugia, but it is currently unknown why he is a Pikachu. His half siblings are Picha, Riko, and Leo. He sometimes can get anxiety and go into Demon state. In Demon state, Cori has no recollection of the people he knows, and shows no respect for them. He is often smart-mouthed in Demon state. Moves: Thunder, Quick attack, Surf, Discharge Age: 15 Songs *Monster - Skillet *Crime And Punishment (Li to him, when in Demon state) *Song Of Eared Robot *Crash - Papa Roach Drandos Drandos the Dragonite is a lesser occuring member of the team, as he has respritory problems. When he does appear, he stays quiet and doesn't do much. He is the second oldest of the three siblings; Him, Tiffany, and Zenith. Moves: Dragon Pulse, Wing Attack, Fly, Rock Smash Age: 15 Songs *Be My Escape - Reilent K *Watch Your Step - Elvis Costello Tiffany Tiffany is a shy and quiet Dragonair. She's the younger sister of Drandos and Zenith. Moves: Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave, Rain Dance Age: 13 Zenith Zenith is a hard working and serious Shiny Dratini. Her bright pink skin can sometimes turn blue, but usually only in winter. She sees herself as a role model for Drandos, Tiffany, and Shelbee. Moves: Extremespeed, Dragon Rush, Dragon Breath, Slam Age: 16 Songs *Bone Shatter (Never Say Never) - Hedley *Don't Touch - Ashley Tisdale Shelbee Shelbee is a stubborn and rude Shaymin. She shares a love-to-hate relationship with Rosalind, and looks up to Zenith. Moves: Aromatherapy, Reflect, Rest, Tackle Age: 15 Songs *U.G.L.Y - Daphne and Celeste Mike Mike is a calm and quiet Lucario. He usually spends time in the Marowak Dojo training. He has a crush on Rosalind, but can accept the fact she likes Coryn a bit more than him. Moves: Focus Punch, Force Palm, Calm Mind, Metal Claw Age: 17 Songs *1234 - Plain White T's Rosalind Rosalind is a happy and hyper Mew. She has an immense crush on Coryn but is afraid to show it. She and Shelbee have a love-to-hate relationship, as they fight at least once a day. Moves: Transform, Double Team, Protect, Substitute Age: 16 Songs *Hare Hare Yukai *Caramelldansen *Tater Haters - Fred *Cirno's Perfect Math Class Coryn Coryn is a caring and friendly Celebi. He's happy to help others out. He has a crush on Rosalind, but so far this has been held secret. Lexi once took control of his body, but only for a while. Moves: Grasswhistle, Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain Age: 16 Scathe Scathe is a quiet and feirce Lugia. He is the twin brother of Li. When Scathe was young, he was seperated from his family. He came across Vrees the Ho-oh, who clawed his right eye. He's now blind in that eye, and there is a jagged scar across it. He swears revenge on Vrees. Moves: Areoblast, Iron Tail, Slash, Psychic Age: 19 Songs *Bones Shatter (Never Say Never) *Bring Me to Life *Do Ya Really Wanna Play - Various Artists Temporary Members *Magpie the Meowth *Midnight, Frost, Fog, CoCoa *Nixx the Shadow Shaymin *Lexi, Zage, Merinda Trivia *Their main enemy is Vrees the Ho-oh *Zenith is the oldest of Drandos, Tiffany, and her; despite still being a Dratini *Drandos was originally dropped from the team for interest reasons and replaced with Mike. Not wanting to abandon him, 1LugiaLover draws him occasionally.﻿ *Despite being her favorite team, Lugia doesn't draw them as often as the used to Category:Exploration Teams